A sleep Across the stars
by EveIlire
Summary: Le récit d'un amour puissant à travers les étoiles. Faux dialogue créé pendant un moment de battement avec mon amie Pascaline, qui n'était à la base ABSOLUMENT pas destiné à être publié. Reylo reylo reylo ! Références au Anidala. Petits passages en Anglais Credits image: LUCASFILM, DISNEY (obvious)


ᎪՏᏞᎬᎬᏢᎪᏟᎡϴՏՏͲᎻᎬՏͲᎪᎡՏ

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Sauve-moi de cet enfer.

Sauve-moi de moi-même.

Ma peau à été tant de fois brûlée et marquée par cette folie. J'aimerais m'en enfuir, j'aimerais tout arrêter.

Tout effacer.

Mais j'en suis incapable.

Autour de moi la violence, l'engeance, et la haine m'entraînent dans leur létale danse. Leurs doigts se referment peu à peu sur ma gorge, serrant toujours plus fort.

J'étouffe. Je devrais suffoquer, prisonnier de la chaleur de l'Enfer lui-même. Enfer qui est de mon propre fait.

Mais mon cœur est glacé. Personne ne peut concevoir le désert arctique m'emplissant.

Personne.

Seule une peut m'en délivrer.

Emmène-moi! Maintenant que j'y ai goûté, ne me laisse pas seul, perdu dans le froid. Ne m'enlève pas le seul plaisir que j'ai jamais trouvé! Le seul but...

J'ai besoin de toi... Pitié...

Ne me laisse pas tomber, plus brisé que je ne le suis déjà...

Ｒｅｙ:

Suis moi... Suis moi! Enfuis toi avec moi.

Je veux réparer ta peau, soigner tes brûlures et embrasser tes cicatrices.

Je veux effacer tes marques.

Je veux t'éloigner de la violence. Te donner mon amour à la place de la haine. Libérer ton souffle par mes lèvres.

Je veux être ta chaleur bien plus puissante que celle des enfers. Je faire bouillir ton sang avec le mien, faire fondre la glace de ton cœur.

Je t'emmène, je veux de ta froideur plus glaciale que Hoth, si tu veux bien de ma chaleur plus brûlante que Jakku.

J'ai besoin de toi.

Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé tombé.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Rey, prisonnier que je suis...

Je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche! L'ouragan fait rage en moi.

Égoïstement, je veux prendre ta main, la toucher, l'embrasser. Prendre tes lèvres au creux des miennes, si tu veux bien de mon être desarticulé et agonisant. Je veux sceller cette étincelle que tes yeux ont éveillés en moi, qu'elle ne s'éteigne jamais.

Mais la flamme vacille déjà.

Si égoïstement, je décide de prendre ta main... Ce ne sera que pour t'entrainer, déchue, dans ma chute. Ce ne sera que pour que tu sois aussi défigurée que moi!

Mes blessures s'accumulent sur mon visage balafré, à des endroits visibles à tous...sauf à moi.

Je veux t'aimer, je veux de ta chaleur.

Rey... Je veux! Je veux!

Mais je ne veux pas que tes ailes se brisent en volant à mon secours.

Deux côtés, two sides... Si injustes!

Je veux t'aimer, si magnifiquement brisé que je suis, mais je ne sais pas comment.

Je-je suis désolé... Pardonne-moi... Incapable de savoir ce que je désire...!

Rey... Vole! Non...je ne veux...! Ah... Les larmes roulent sur mes joues et s'écrasent dans la neige.

Je-je ne veux pas... J'aimerais tant être sauvé.

Mais vole! Fuis-moi! Si cela veut dire être loin de moi, sois heureuse...

S'il te plaît...

Je n'en vaux pas la peine...

Va t'en maintenant Rey...

Je t'en supplie... Je suis déjà perdu...

Ｒｅｙ:

Nous sommes tous deux prisonniers, Kylo.

Je sais que je veux. Je ne veux que ta paix.

Je veux que tu prennes ma main, que tu la touche, que tu l'embrasse.

Je veux chaque partie de ton être parfait. Je veux de cette étincelle dans tes yeux.

Je t'en supplie, ne me repousse pas.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Je...je veux... Je voudrais tellement aussi...

Rey, j'ai si peur !

Ｒｅｙ:

Je veux sauver ton âme. Je veux sauver ton coeur.

Te donner ma lumière, t'éclairer de ma lueur.

Je veux rattraper ta chute et te prendre dans mes bras.

Je veux reconstruire Ben Solo

Ne me repousse plus.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Ben Solo est mort depuis bien trop longtemps...

Je ne veux te blesser...

Pas toi...

Ｒｅｙ:

Je t'en supplie.

Je veux soigner tes peurs

Je veux sécher tes larmes

Je veux réparer ta peau.

J'ai besoin de toi.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

J'ai besoin de toi aussi...

Alors vis pour moi! S'il te plaît Rey...

Je suis terrifié...

Ｒｅｙ:

Je te ressusciterait.

J'irais chercher Ben Solo au fond de l'âme de Kylo Ren.

Je veux te prendre dans mes bras et te libérer de ta peine.

Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je te le promet.

Je veux vivre avec toi.

Viens à moi. Prends moi dans tes bras!

Retrouve-moi.

S'il te plaît Ren...

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Si je te suis, il n'y aura plus rien pour toi. Ni foyer, ni famille. Rien, un désert pareil à celui de mon coeur.

Ｒｅｙ:

Si je ne te suis pas, il n'y aura rien pour moi. Je n'ai pas de foyer, je n'ai plus de famille. Je vis dans le désert. Sans personne à aimer.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

J'ai peur Rey... Je ne sais quoi faire...

Ｒｅｙ:

Moi aussi j'ai peur, je suis pétrifiée

Mais je n'ai pas peur de toi, je n'ai pas peur pour moi.

J'ai peur de ton malheur, j'ai peur de ta tristesse.

Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Veux-je te retrouver, devenue paria par mes mains? Morte, et délaissée de tous.

Ou veux-je continuer à tomber dans ce puit de souffrance, et te laisser rien qu'une minuscule chance?

Non, je ne sais pas...

Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

J'ai peur de notre monde.

Ｒｅｙ:

Retrouve moi pitié!

J'ai besoin de tes mains.

Je n'ai plus qu'à mourir si je suis loin de toi.

J'ai peur d'être encore seule, pour une décennie.

La seule chose dont j'ai peur, c'est que tu ne t'enfuis...

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Je veux encore pouvoir voir ta lumière rayonner! Même si pour cela, il faille la faire disparaître de mon cœur éteint...

Je ne peux fuir, Rey. Je suis déjà piégé. Si je te retrouve, ce ne sera que pour t'emprisoner avec moi...

Je-je ne le veux pas...

Donne-toi encore rien qu'une petite chance...

Fais-le pour moi...

Je suis terrorisé...

Perdu, comme je l'ai toujours été...

Ｒｅｙ:

Mais tu ne comprends pas que c'est là que cette lumière est née.

Et qu'elle ne brille que pour te faire briller.

Que j'ai besoin de toi, et même emprisonnée.

L'absence de tes bras, seule peut m'empoisonner.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Laisse-moi embrasser une dernière fois cette main si délicate, et disparaîs...

Rey... Je...

Je ne sais quoi faire, je ne l'ai jamais su!

Ｒｅｙ:

Et tu le sais très bien, que je refuserais.

Je suis terrorisée, car comme mes parents...

Tu vas m'abandonner.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Non... Non... Je...Rey...!

Ｒｅｙ:

Embrasse moi alors ! Surtout ne t'enfuis plus!

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Je...

Ｒｅｙ:

Je ne sais dire la phrase que je veux formuler.

Et dans le fond de ton âme, toi même tu le sais; que toujours Kylo Ren, toujours je t'aimerai.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Je veux venir vers toi. Sentir ta douce chaleur détruire la glace m'emprisonnant. Entendre ton cœur et le mien battre à l'unisson.

Je veux le goût de tes lèvres rien que pour moi. Je veux le parfum de tes cheveux, m'enivrant tout entier. Je veux ton image à jamais à mes côtés. Et qu'elle ne m'abandonne pas...

Mais est-ce même possible? Est-ce bien cela que tu veux? Un être aussi miserable intérieurement qu'il ne l'est extérieurement?

Je ne t'apporterai rien.

Je... Je voudrais tellement danser, tes mains dans les miennes. Ma tête au creux de tes bras. Protège-moi! Mais c'est si égoïste de te demander cela...

Je... veux plonger mes yeux dans les tiens et ne jamais plus me réveiller de ce rêve...

Pourquoi cela m'est-il refusé... ?

Ｒｅｙ:

Je t'en prie, réponds moi ! Ne me laisse pas tomber !

Je ne puis pas sans ton coeur vivre sans pleurer.

Ô Force cruelle qui nous a liée, pourquoi t'obstine-tu à nous faire nous aimer?

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Libère-nous Force mesquine, si ce n'est que pour nous voir agoniser, déchirés sous ton ciel!

Cruelle... Cette vie m'est si insupportable...

Ｒｅｙ:

Je veux Kylo de notre réalité.

Et être dans tes bras chaques jour de l'année.

Danser sous les étoiles qui illuminent Endor, et faire de notre vie, un hymne à la chaleur.

Je veux de ton amour, ô toi être parfait!

Que les anges de Iego ne peuvent égaler.

Que tu sois Dark Vador, là où je suis Padme?

Tout cela je m'en fiche! Je ne veux que t'aimer!

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Seul, seul à jamais... Si je la touche je la briserai sous mes yeux!

Ｒｅｙ:

Viens à moi mon cher Ben, je veux te protéger.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Je veux de ta protection, de ta bénédiction!

Mais ils nous dechirerons!

Il ne restera absolument rien de nous!

Pourquoi t'ai-je attaché, si horrible que je suis?! Toi, fière esprit libre, ne sois pas aussi faible et pathétique que moi! Je t'en conjure...

Mon histoire, je la connais. Si misérable, c'est tout ce qu'elle est.

Pourquoi veux-tu du monstre que je suis?

Le monde entier t'est ouvert et te sourit...

Pourquoi veux-tu de moi à ce point?

Rey...

Je ne suis qu'un monstre.

Ｒｅｙ:

Crois-moi je t'en supplie! Je ne suis pas faite de glace.

De ton seul abandon, mon coeur peut décéder!

Je veux ton amour plus brillant que la vie.

Je veux que chaque jour, tu m'aimes et tu me cache.

De tous ces résistants, et tout ces officers...

Qui ne veulent pour nous, que douleurs et méfaits.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Le monde me fait si peur!

Et j'en suis le maître...

I wanna love you but I don't know how...

Je ne veux pas mourir seul, dans le noir...

Ｒｅｙ:

Ton histoire et la mienne, sont tellement liées.

Tu fus laissé tout seul, et moi abandonnée.

Snoke t'as humilié, blessé et torturé.

Le désert m'a perdu, a voulu me noyer.

Tu es autant un monstre, que je suis une sainte!

Pour vivre j'ai volé, tué et brisé...

I wanna love your heart, I wanna touch your skin

May I take your darkness? I want for you to live.

Tu ne mourra pas seul, cela je te le promets.

Je veux vivre avec toi, pour des milliers d'années.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

This darkness won't let me love you...

Ils... Elles... Ces ténèbres, mes ténèbres... Elles-elles sont si profondes, elles t'engloutiront...

Rey j'ai si peur...

Ｒｅｙ:

Alors accepte moi, et la lumière avec. Accepte mon amour, et moi je soignerai, tout ce que les ténèbres t'ont fait enduré...

N'aie pas peur.

Je suis là.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Elles te blesseront...

C'est bien cela que je crains...

Je ne suis qu'un petit enfant perdu. Un animal blessé, qui refuse qu'on l'approche et le soigne...

Il... Il connaît trop bien le danger...

Il n'a...que cette blessure...

Elle est tout ce qu'il est...

Rey...

Va-t'en, tout ceci est impossible!

Non! Reste, protége-moi! J'ai besoin de toi... Par pitié... Pitié...

Ｒｅｙ:

Kylo, s'il te plaît, calme toi.

J'irai bien, je te le jure, dans tes bras.

Je t'aime, de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur.

J'arrive, retrouve moi, je veux t'aimer!

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas quel est ce mal qui me ronge et me détruit un peu plus à chaque instant! Tu ne peux rien me jurer que tu ignores.

Je veux te retrouver. Je veux !

Mais cela signifierait te faire voler en éclats...

Je ne pourrais le supporter...

Je veux me blottir dans tes bras ma Rey!

Ｒｅｙ:

Kylo, où es-tu? Je suis là pour toi.

J'irai sur Mustafar pour me jeter dans tes bras.

J'irai sur Kamino pour t'aimer dans l'océan.

J'irai sur Coruscant, cachée dans la nuit noire.

J'irai même sur le peu qu'il reste d'Alderaan.

J'irai sur ton vaisseau, même si je le sais, tes hommes feront tout pour nous emprisonner.

Avec toi je me batterai pour nous enfuir!

And then we'll be, far far away, into the outer rim...

Moi aussi je le veux. Pitié, je serai forte !

Blottis toi dans mes bras!

C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Oui...

Oui... Rey, je pleure. Toutes les larmes que je n'ai jamais pleurées inondent mon visage. Elles me laminnent...

Je ne suis qu'une image brisée...

Je veux... Je veux tellement...

Ｒｅｙ:

Viens à moi, je les secherai de mes baisers.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Je... Je... Je n'ai même pas les mots...

Les larmes brouillent ma vision, et ton image distordue...

Ma gorge est si serrée... Le sang bat si fort dans mes tempes... Mes lèvres tremblent... Mon être tout entier convulse...

Ｒｅｙ:

Alors vas-y, n'aie plus peur maintenant. Je serai là pour toi, oui, je te le promets.

Partage ton sang avec moi

Pose tes lèvres sur les miennes

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Emmène-moi!

J'ai peur de les briser...

Non! Emmène-moi!

Ｒｅｙ:

Je t'emmènerai !

Tu ce que tu dois faire, c'est me dire où tu es.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Je suis perdu...

Je veux être dans tes bras et toucher ton cœur...

Ｒｅｙ:

Je t'en prie, je ne veux plus pleurer. Prends-moi dans tes bras, j'ai besoin de ton cœur.

Je veux tout ton amour, car mon corps assoiffé a besoin de ton âme pour se sentir complet.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Ne pleure pas... S'il te plaît...

Ｒｅｙ:

S'il te plaît...

Aime moi, Kylo, viens me chercher!

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Mais je ne sais où te trouver...

Je ne sais pas même où je suis...

Je veux t'aimer!

Ｒｅｙ:

C'est sur Naboo que je suis retournée, quand les rebelles j'ai abandonné.

Je l'ai fais pour comprendre enfin, d'où est-ce-que toi, tu réellement viens.

J'ai remonté les traces de Vador, jusqu'à l'endroit où tout a commencé.

A love story that changed an entire galaxy

Je veux de ta nuit...

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Et je veux de ton jour.

Ramène-moi le soleil, si éclatant!

Je veux te déchiffrer entièrement...

Ｒｅｙ:

Viens me prendre en tes bras. Déchiffre-moi maintenant!

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Je... J'arrive. Je veux te trouver.

Ｒｅｙ:

Dis le! Moi aussi je le veux. Dis le!

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Je... Je...

Ｒｅｙ:

Moi aussi Kylo...Je...

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Je..

Je... Je t'aime Rey!

L'étoile la plus brillante de tout le firmament.

Ｒｅｙ:

Je t'aime aussi Kylo!

Une étoile ne brille que si la nuit l'entoure.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Attends-moi. S'il te plaît... Ne m'abandonne pas...

Toi aussi...

Jamais.

Ｒｅｙ:

Je t'attendrai, mais ne laisse pas.

Je t'en supplie, cela me briserais!

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Jamais! Jamais! Attends-moi, par pitié!

Ne t'en va pas sans moi...

Ｒｅｙ:

Je t'attends... Je t'attends... Je refuse de partir.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Rey...

Ｒｅｙ:

Kylo...

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

J'arrive, et même si nous sommes les damnés de tout cet univers... Sois ma reine! Celle qui domine toutes mes nuits!

En passer une nouvelle sans toi, dans les ténèbres glaciales, me... me...

Attends-moi, ne m'abandonne pas !

Ｒｅｙ:

Sois mon empereur ! Celui à qui je donne tout!

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Je t'aime Rey.

Ｒｅｙ:

Je te le jure, je t'attends. Je serai là.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Mon cœur se meurt loin du tien. Je suis si faible sans toi...

Ｒｅｙ:

Je t'aime Kylo. Et quand tu sera là, je t'en supplie, embrasse moi!

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

J'entrevois les courbes de Naboo au loin...

Cela m'emplit de tant de tristesse, mais je te sais là-bas. Pour toi j'affonterai mes démons! Et tous ceux de l'enfer dans lequel je suis tombé.

Rey, m'attends-tu toujours?

S'il te plaît...

Mon cœur t'appartient, ne le déchire pas comme d'autres l'on déjà fait par le passé!

Rey! J'ai si peur! Attends-moi!

Je n'ai plus que toi dans cette galaxie...

J'arrive aux abords de Naboo, es-tu toujours là...?

Je veux la délicatesse de tes lèvres, la caresse de ta langue. Je veux te protéger.

Es-tu seulement toujours là ?

M'as-tu abandonné? Comme ils l'ont tous fait avant toi...

Dois-je toujours me poser sur ce cailloux maudit, ou est-ce inutile à présent?

Ｒｅｙ:

Je suis là, je t'attends comme je l'ai juré.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Dans cinq minutes dans ce cas. Dans cinq minutes, mon corps rencontrera le tien.

Dans 5min, je...nous serons complets.

Rey, c'est stupide...

J'ai peur.

Ｒｅｙ:

Kylo, je t'attends, je te le promets.

Et si jamais, quand tu arrive, je me suis endormie.

Pose sur ma joue un doux baiser qui me réveillera, et passe autour de ma taille tes solides bras. Pour qu'enfin je puisse contre toi me réveiller.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Alors douce déesse, ainsi soit-il. Éveille-toi doucement, prouve-moi que ce n'est pas qu'un doucereux rêve. Je suis là.

Ton corps que je presse tendrement contre le mien. Ouvre les yeux, si la bête que tu as face à toi ne t'effraie. Je suis là.

Mes lèvres effleurent ta joue. Tu as pleuré, ta délicate peau est légèrement humide...

Je t'ai fait pleuré.

Tu ne le méritais pas...

Rien d'autre n'existe à cet instant, je te glisse ces mots à l'oreille, dans ce moment infini.

Ton souffle si enchanteur et régulier. Je n'ose le rompre!

Où suis-je? J'ai oublié. Cela n'a aucune importance.

Sûrement au paradis.

Cette vision, je...je tremble...chaque partie de mon corps...

Dois-je encore douter face à ce tableau magnifique?

Si elle ouvre délicieusement les yeux, son seul regard réduira cette hésitation au silence à jamais. Si elle ouvre les yeux, je serai sien pour toujours.

Ｒｅｙ:

Ainsi j'ouvre les yeux, enfin je te regarde. Je me mets à pleurer, devant tant de beauté.

Tu effleures ma peau de tes doigts, tu a retiré tes gants.

Ces gants que tu portais quand tu m'as torturée, ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontré.

Je chasse ce souvenir, tout ceci est passé

Dans la nuit de Naboo, tu me prends dans tes bras

Je veux me rendormir, doucement, près de toi.

Ai je effacé tes doutes? M'aimes-tu?

Me prends-tu dans tes bras, me laissera tu partir?

Kylo, parle moi, ne laisse pas le silence, faire dériver au loin le fil de ma conscience

Parle-moi, dis-moi à quel point tu m'aimes.

Dis-le-moi, alors que la nuit tombe sur Naboo.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ :

Aux pieds de cet arbre, entre ses racines millénaires où tu t'es assoupie, fais-moi une place. Fais-moi une place au plus profond de ton cœur, que je veux embrasser.

Je crains que ces mains te soient à jamais en horreur, ces détestables mains qui ont causé tant de mal! Je ne peux te demander de les oublier.

Mais saches seulement, que ces mains n'appartiennent pas à l'homme contre qui tu te blotti.

Lui, désire prendre ton visage et lui apposer mille baisers. Lui, désire se blottir contre toi le soir, et que ta chaleur l'irradie durant la sinistre nuit.

Je suis brisé, Rey.

Kylo Ren est brisé, et Ben Solo est mort.

Répare-moi! Je veux que tu donnes un nouveau nom à cet homme qui ne désire que toi. Je veux que nous construisions tout cela ensemble.

Il n'y a que toi au monde qui puisse le sauver. Il n'y a que toi au monde, qui ais de la valeur à ses yeux.

Rey, avant que le sommeil, la Résistance, ou le Premier Ordre nous emporte...

Sache que seule toi n'a jamais été aimée de cet homme que je suis.

Je t'aime Rey.

Ｒｅｙ:

Je serai là pour toi, oui je te le promets.

Je t'aimerai toujours, je te reconstruirai.

Pose ces mains sur moi, car je veux accepter tout qui t'as construit, et ce que tu ferais si loin, très loin de moi, cette nuit tu passais...

Laisse le doux sommeil au loin nous emmener, car ici sur Naboo, jamais ne nous trouveraient.

Tous ces généraux, Organa ou même Hux.

Ici il n'y a que nous, que toi et moi tout seuls.

Je t'aime Kylo.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Close your eyes, the sun is going down.

We'll be alright, no one can now hurt us.

Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound...

Ｒｅｙ:

You kissed away these tears, and the fears that went by.

Now I share your shadows, and you will share my light.

We'll never be alone, I know you protect me.

And I'll protect your soul, I'll be forever yours.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

I am yours. Forever my love.

I'll always be with you.

May our sleep be filled with happy moments of ours. In my sleep I'll look for your hand, for you.

No one can hurt us now.

Ｒｅｙ:

Good night, my beloved one.

ＫｙｌｏＲｅｎ:

Goodnight, my brightest goddess ️

Rest my precious queen, I am here for you...

Ｒｅｙ:

I feel peace with you, eventually.

I love you Sweetheart ️


End file.
